


Licc Licc Dat Throat

by Galaxy_Of_Lilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, alien dick, prince lotor - Freeform, space dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Of_Lilies/pseuds/Galaxy_Of_Lilies
Summary: This was inspired by a work from jaspurrlocks on Tumblr.





	Licc Licc Dat Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Licc licc dat throat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407112) by Jaspurrlocks. 



> I hope you all like this, and if you do, hit kudos, all it takes is two seconds and I'd really appreciate it.

Lotor had mostly prepped Lance, his own fingers already covered in lubricants he never thought could smell like cherry. _‘Humans are so creative,’_ he thought. Lance moved around and pressed his face into the sheets, ass in the air, hands by his ankles, ready and waiting. Though, the hot feeling at his ass wasn't what he expected. Lotor's tongue lapped over his hole as shivers went down Lance's spine and he moaned. _‘Cursed aliens and their long tongues.’_

Lance snapped out of his thoughts and another moan escaped his lips, all because of Lotor's skillful blue tongue. Lotor kneaded into his ass and locked deeper, exploring _his_ new territory. He'd have to make a mental map so he knew where the mines were, and where to find the gold. Lotor's tongue brushed again a bundle of nerves and Lance practically screamed. The Prince smirked and licked over the spot gently, licked around the rim slowly. Lance hissed and made a whining sound.

“Lotor, please- _please!”_ Lance begged, felling Lotor's tongue move away and he turned over, looking at him, hands over his head and legs spread nicely. Lance's knees were bent and his hard cock had a soft streak of white dribbling from the head. Lotor looked over Lance and smiled. “You look so beautiful, such a precious baby boy.” Lotor said softly. “Do you want to ride me? Reward yourself for all my teasing?” Lance nodded eagerly and shifted, getting up and straddling his waist.

Lotor's dick was similar to human anatomy, with the exception of it being purple, like the rest of him, and having ridges with a knot at the base. Okay, so it was a _bit_ different, but nothing he couldn't take without stretching, which he already had. Lance aligned his cock with his hole and slowly sunk down, putting his arms around Lotor's neck. " _Ohh~_ fuck-” He hissed, getting settled. Lotor gently rested his hips on Lance's perky ass and assisted him as he bounced up and down. ‘ _Fuck- I feel so full,’_ the Cuban thought. This felt right. He felt full.

Lance bounced and little sounds escaped his lips along the lines of _‘hnng-’, ‘mnn~’, ‘ahn~’_ and _‘hah’_ . Lotor licked stripes up his throat and marked him here and there. ‘ _Oh so… delicate..’_ Lotor thought, _‘and fragile~’._ He nuzzled into his neck and licked over a spot, making Lance whine. Lotor then bit down and kissed the mark softly. Lance panted as be bounced. He was getting closer to climax. Lotor took it upon himself to slowly thrust into Lance, meeting his bounces.

When he noticed Lance was getting fired he held his ass and moved him up and down, fucking up into him. Lance cried out and tugged on the back of Lotor's hair, causing a growl from the Prince.

Lotor went a bit rougher, feeling Lance's hole contract and spasm, hearing garbled moans and words that sounded something like _“there! Aww- hnng- ahh~ Dah- deee~”_ from Lance. The Cuban climaxed and came on the abdomen of them both, panting and slumping against Lotor's chest. Lotor trusted uo a few more times and grunted, coming inside Lance, his knot expanding and pumping in seed.

Lance looked at Lotor and kissed his gently, feeling the hands on his ass move to one at his hips, and the other in his hair. Lotor kissed back happily, being slow and tender with Lance. One thing he knew, was that humans were very sensitive after sex. Once his knit had gone down, and they were both out of breath, Lotor lifted Lance off his cock and held him to his chest, cuddling him as if he were his omega. Lance lazily kissed his cheek and hummed. “I love you.” He said softly. Lotor smiled. “I love you too baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It means a lot to me! I spent quite some time on it. Come scream at me on Tumblr: @galaxy-gayyrison, link below  
> ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓  
> https://galaxy-gayyrison.tumblr.com/


End file.
